Caesar Baronius
Caesar Baronius, eigenlijk Cesare Baronio geheten (Sora, 31 oktober 1538 – Rome, 30 juni 1607) was een Italiaans historicus en rooms-katholiek kardinaal. Baronio studeerde rechten in Napels en Rome. Hij trad toe tot de orde van de Oratorianen, gesticht door de heilige Philippus Neri. Hij werd in 1593 de generaal-overste van deze orde. Zijn verdiensten voor de kerk kregen in 1596 erkenning met de benoeming tot kardinaal. In 1597 werd hij prefect van de Vaticaanse Bibliotheek. Hij was een belangrijke raadgever van paus Clemens VIII. Biografie Baronius behoorde tot de richting van de zogenoemde positieve theologie. Deze richting bestreed de reformatie van Maarten Luther. Aan katholieke zijde keerde men net als de protestanten terug tot de bronnen van het geloof en greep men terug op de vroege kerk. Baronius behoorde tot de verdedigers van de besluiten van het concilie van Trente. Zijn geschiedkundige hoofdwerk Annales Ecclesiastici, waaraan hij in 1577 begon, is een weerlegging van het protest van de Reformatie zoals de Maagdenburger Centuriatoren, een protestants geschiedkundig collectief rond M. Flaccius Illyricus, hadden betoogd. Baronius werkte ook mee aan de herziening van het Martyrologium Romanum, het overzicht van de erkende heiligen, en het Romeinse brevier. De Annales verschenen tussen 1588 en 1607 in druk. Baronius schiep hiermee het lang verwachte werk ter verdediging van de rooms-katholieke Kerk en haar historische aanspraken. Hij erkende wel dat de Donatio Constantini een vervalsing is. Invloed op de architectuur Architectuur in de Annales Ecclesiastici De architectuur speelt in deze kerkelijke jaarboeken een erg belangrijke rol in de argumentatie van Baronio. Ze wordt door Baronio aangewend als een middel om de continuïteit van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk te bewijzen. Hij doet dit door te wijzen op de weinige veranderingen in de kerkelijke architectuur. De kerngedachte die hij opwekt is ‘''Semper Eadem''’ of ‘altijd hetzelfde’. Bijzonder hierbij is dat Baronio met zijn werk geen grote verandering in de architectuur wil teweegbrengen maar net het tegenovergestelde; hij wil aantonen dat er ‘helemaal niets’ is veranderd, en dat de kerkelijke architectuur dus nog steeds trouw was aan zijn originele principes. Restauraties van SS. Nereo ed Achilleo en S. Cesareo De 'Appia De contrareformatie was de periode waarin er hardnekkig tegenargumenten gezocht werden voor de protestantse kritiek. In deze tijdsgeest moeten we dan ook de algemene restauratiegolf uit de 17de eeuw zien. Gerestaureerde kerken moesten pelgrims ervan overtuigen dat de Kerk, en daarmee ook de Kerkarchitectuur, altijd trouw gebleven was aan zijn oorsprong. Het was tevens een sterk argument tegen het verwijt dat de katholieken een heidense Kerkarchitectuur herbergden. In dit kader moeten dus ook de twee restauraties van Baronio geplaatst worden. Het is belangrijk te onthouden dat de vele restauraties uit deze tijd (en dus zeker die van Baronio) vanuit een heel specifiek doel tot stand zijn gekomen: ze zijn een medium om de boodschap van de contrareformatie uit te dragen. Op deze manier kunnen we Baronios restauraties als een voortzetting van zijn Annales Ecclesiastici beschouwen, met als groot verschil het beoogde publiek. Met zijn Annales doelde Baronio op een internationaal, select publiek, terwijl zijn restauraties indruk moesten maken op de lokale bevolking alsook pelgrims. Als we de twee gerestaureerde kerken verder bekijken, is het interessant om de aspecten van het gebouw te bekijken vanuit hun bedoeling en niet zozeer vanuit specifiek architecturale kwaliteiten zoals licht, materialen en dergelijke. Baronio heeft immers nooit de intentie gehad om de twee kerken in hun oorspronkelijke staat terug te brengen, ondanks de opdracht ‘herstellen en tonen van vroegchristelijke kerken’. Iedere ingreep had een onderliggende betekenis, om zo de vroegchristelijke traditie explicieter te tonen. Zowel voor de restauraties van zijn titelkerk ‘SS. Nereo ed Achilleo’ als voor de ‘S. Cesareo De 'Appia’ heeft Baronio zich laten inspireren door veel meer dan enkel de oorspronkelijke gegevens van de kerken. thumb|Afb. 1:Plan van het koorgedeelte van de oude Sint-Pieters BaseliekKirschbaum, E., The tombs of St. Peter and St. Paul, Londen, 1959, 158, fig. 42 thumb|Afb. 2:Plan van het koorgedeelte van SS. Nereo ed AchilleoFONTANA, G., Chiese di Roma, Rome, 1855 Een allereerste bron was de oude Sint-Pietersbasiliek, gebouwd in het begin van de 4e eeuw en een zeer invloedrijk werk uit de vroegchristelijke bouwperiode. Als men het koor van deze kerk (afb. 1) vergelijkt met deze van de ‘SS. Nereo ed Achilleo’ (fig. 2) en de ‘S. Cesareo De 'Appia’ merken we een sterke gelijkenis (zie bijlage). Baronio besefte namelijk het historisch belang van de oude Sint-Pietersbasiliek als vroegchristelijk voorbeeld, en wilde deze informatie niet verloren laten gaan. Daarnaast was het koor van de oude Sint-Pietersbasiliek ontworpen in functie van de opstelling van de heilige relieken. Dit was natuurlijk ook een belangrijke factor in verband met de aantrekking van pelgrims. Een tweede bron van inspiratie was de Vaticaanse bibliotheek, waarvan hij sinds 1597 prefect was. Hoewel hij deze informatie voornamelijk in zijn Annales heeft toegepast, refereert hij in zijn keuzeverantwoordingen van zijn restauraties vaak naar de bouwkunstpassages uit zijn Annales. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn citaten van Eusebius’ bijdrage aan kerken in de streek van Jeruzalem en beschrijvingen van Greory van Naziannus over zijn eigen kerken. Ten derde was Baronio zich bewust van de voorbeeldfunctie die de Tempel van Salomo had. En hoewel de tempel geen vroegchristelijk voorbeeld is, heeft deze tempel een grote invloed gehad op de kerkgeschiedenis. Baronio zegt hierover: De verbanden tussen Baronios restauraties en de tempel van Salomo worden enkele jaren later neergeschreven door Villapando in zijn trilogie over de Tempel van Salomo."Herz, A., ‘Cardinal Cesare Baronio’s Restauration of SS. Nereo ed Achilleo and S. Cesareo’, The Art Bulletin, Vol. 70, No. 4, 1988, p. 590-620" Een laatste invloed is duidelijk merkbaar in het interieur. Vaak was het onmogelijk om de oorspronkelijke bekleding volledig te herstellen, en was Baronio genoodzaakt deze achterwege te laten. Dit had natuurlijk het voordeel dat hij de nieuwe bekleding kon inzetten voor de communicatie met de bezoeker. Voor de mozaïek op de gewelfschelp in de SS. Nereo haalde hij inspiratie bij S. Stefano de Rotondo, tevens een voorbeeld van vroegchristelijke structuur."ZUCCARI, A. / ALINARI, fotovergelijking SS. Nero en S.Stefano de Rotando" Het blijft echter belangrijk te beseffen met welk doel Baronio deze restauraties ondernam. Want ondanks het historische aandeel, was Baronio zich ook sterk bewust van de kracht van enkele moderne technieken om mensen te overtuigen. De restauraties moesten dan wel duidelijk maken dat de kerk nog steeds trouw bleef aan zijn origine, ze moesten natuurlijk ook passen in het hedendaagse architectuurbeeld. Het toepassen van de optische illusie bij de reeds genoemde mozaïek is hier een voorbeeld van. Nog zo’n voorbeeld vinden we terug op de fresco “Saint Gregory giving his Twenty-eight Homily”, waarbij de personages gekleed zijn in moderne kleding, hoewel het tafereel zich op het einde van de 6de eeuw afspeelt. ---- Categorie:Italiaans historicus Categorie:Italiaans kardinaal Categorie:Italiaans theoloog Categorie:Kerkhistoricus Categorie:Oratorianen br:Cesare Baronio cs:Caesar Baronius de:Cesare Baronio el:Καίσαρ Μπαρόνιους en:Caesar Baronius es:Caesar Baronius et:Cesare Baronio fr:Cesare Baronio gl:Cesare Baronius it:Cesare Baronio ja:カエサル・バロニウス la:Caesar Baronius lv:Cēzars Baronijs pl:Cezary Baroniusz ru:Бароний, Цезарь sv:Cesare Baronius uk:Бароній Цезар